1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device with increased light efficiency, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Display devices may be required for computer monitors, televisions, mobile phones, and the like. The display devices may include a cathode ray tube display device, a liquid crystal display, a plasma display device, and the like.
The liquid crystal display may include two sheets of display panels including field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display may generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to align liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and control polarization of incident light to display images.
Two sheets of display panels of the liquid crystal display may include a thin-film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. The thin-film transistor array panel may include a gate line transferring a gate signal, a data line transferring a data signal and crossing the gate line, a thin-film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected to the thin-film transistor. The opposing display panel may include a light blocking member, a color filter, and a common electrode. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin-film transistor array panel.
However, a liquid crystal display including two sheets of substrates may form respective constituent elements on the two sheets of substrates, which may increase weight, thickness, cost, and processing time of the display device.
In addition, light efficiency of light emitted from a backlight may decrease in a structure including multiple layers having different refractive indices from each other.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.